Last
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Ia lelah menunggu. Ia lelah dibohongi—dan semua janji busuk itu menguar di pikirannya. Di saat itulah, seseorang memberikan senyum tulus untuknya—tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia tertarik dengan orang itu. For Kucing Albino. Holevate, a bit Skivate. Warning Inside


"**Aku lelah menunggu." **

~xo-0-ox~

_Janji-janji itu terurai, membentuk sebuah untaian kata-kata manis yang sempurna. _

_Namun semakin lama semakin menumpuk, menjadi gunungan—seperti sampah busuk yang menyengat. _

_Lucu sekali jika awalnya kau hanya diam sambil mempusatkan mata, menatap kepada sebuah pintu dengan satu harapan._

(—Kemana dirimu?)

~xo-0-ox~

"**Pasti akan datang. Malam ini aku akan datang." **

_Dan malam pun telah larut. Waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Menyisakan kebisuan dan keheningan indah yang merayap cepat di kamar itu. _

_Tidak ada derak suara ataupun dentingan jam, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang. _

_Tidak ada. _

_Dan tidak akan pernah. _

~xo-0-ox~

Saat itu kau tertawa dalam hati sementara wajahmu menangis karena perihnya rasa sakit.

Kau yang polos dengan begitu saja mempercayai setiap janji yang diuraikan. Dan pada akhirnya semua akan menjadi jelas bahwa kau yang merasa sakit.

Dulu kau tertawa riang dengan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah sebelum semua hal ini datang.

Dan pada saat itulah kau menyadari bahwa dirimu bukanlah dirimu yang dulu lagi.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Aku sungguh—minta maaf. Kumohon maafka—"

Mulut dengan bibir tipis itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Mengeluarkan serentetan kata yang terucap untuk menyela perkataan dari pria dihadapannya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Benarkah kau meminta maaf?"

_**(Dan itu adalah senyuman paling mengerikan yang pernah kau tunjukkan.)**_

Mata birunya mengerling, memutar ke atas—sebelum akhirnya tepat menjatuhkan tatapan kembali kepada pria dihadapannya.

"—kau mudah menyebutkan semua itu. Kata-kata yang terluncur dari mulutmu juga bisa kukatakan dari mulutku sekarang. Tapi apa hatimu berkata persis seperti yang kau ucapkan? Hei, kulihat dari sinar matamu—kenapa meredup? Apa kau menyesalinya? Apa kau peduli?"

Pada saat itulah amarahnya memuncak.

_**(Ketika mengetahui bahwa pria di depan kau langsung tergugup-gugup begitu mendengar ucapan dari mulutmu.)**_

* * *

><p>Penguins of Madagascar © Nickelodeon and DreamWorks<p>

**Last**

A Penguins of Madagascar **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

**A fanfic dedicated to Kucing Albino.**

_All the story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, humanized version, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! XD**

Happy Reading! X)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last<strong>_—terakhir, yang lalu, penghabisan.

* * *

><p>Langit <em>New York City<em> nampak gelap—dihiasi dengan warna kelabu yang mengawali turunnya rintik hujan yang menetes. Benar-benar hari yang tidak cocok untuk mengawali sebuah misi. Misi bagi para agen rahasia yang bermarkas di tengah-tengah _New York City_ yang ramai dan padat.

Dan kebetulan sekali. Nampaknya para agen rahasia itu tengah absen untuk menjalankan misinya.

Jika kita lihat sebuah bangunan kecil usang di dekat _Central Park Zoo_, maka gedung itulah markasnya. Sebuah gedung usang bobrok yang sama sekali tidak mencolok, bahkan orangpun enggan untuk memasukinya. Benar-benar sebuah tempat yang sangat tidak pantas untuk ditinggali. Tapi tidak untuk para agen rahasia—menurut mereka, gedung itu adalah sebuah markas rahasia sempurna yang dihiasi fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya, semua itu disamarkan dengan noda dinding dan mengelupasnya kayu-kayu beraroma busuk serta batu-batu bata yang sudah tidak terjejer rapi lagi.

Sakitnya sang pemimpin merupakan pemicu bagi para penguins—sebutan agen rahasia mereka—untuk tidak menjalankan misi.

Hanya berupa sakit biasa. Gejala awal flu ringan—bersin dan batuk, sampai akhirnya berkembang menjadi demam. Dan itu merupakan kejadian memalukan bagi pemimpin mereka yang terkenal tegas.

Jatuh sakit? Ha, _jangan bercanda_.

Namun inilah kenyataannya. Sang pemimpin sekarang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur nyaman dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat demam yang ia alami. Sialnya, dari semalam demam yang ia alami tidak kunjung turun.

Di sebelah tempat tidur, duduk seorang pemuda manis dengan wajah menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa—dan dapat kita lihat ada setitik air di ujung mata birunya. "Skippa. Sakit ya? Aku akan belikan obat untukmu agar cepat sembuh."

Sang pemimpin bertitel Skipper menengok pelan ke arah pria berambut pirang yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Rasa iba tiba-tiba menyeluak dari hati Skipper ketika melihat betapa cemasnya wajah Private—nama pria pirang itu—sekarang. "Muka pucatmu seakan menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Demam seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku."

Iris biru Private membulat sempurna dan tatapan tegas menghadiahi Skipper. "Tentu itu bisa. Jangan pernah meremehkan penyakit." Diiringi sedikit suara yang ditimbulkan akibat bergeseknya bangku, Private kemudian menatap Skipper kembali. "Aku akan membeli obat."

"Kenapa tidak suruh Kowalski atau Rico?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Private. "Justru itu. Kowalski sedang sibut membuat sebuah ramuan yang katanya akan menyembuhkanmu seperti sedia kala hanya dalam sekali teguk. Aku curiga ramuan itu bukan menyembuhkanmu—malah membunuhmu."

"Lebih baik kau cepat pergi beli obat sekarang."

~xo-0-ox~

.

.

.

.

_BRAKKK!_

"Argh sial! Aku tidak dapat membuatnya!" suara geraman Kowalski terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru markas. Tidak lama, pemuda berambut cokelat itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring dan berjalan ke arah pemimpinnya. "Uhm. Jadi—loh, dimana Private?"

Skipper menjawab dengan sedikit enggan, merasa bahwa waktu istirahatnya terganggu. "Keluar. Membeli obat."

Kowalski mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Kepalanya lalu menengok ke belakang untuk melihat ke arah jendela. "Mustahil. Sekarang sedang hujan deras... dan badai."

Skipper membelalakkan mata seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Tunggu—jadi maksudmu sekarang dia..."

"Kehujanan. Berlarian. Menenteng obat." Kowalski menjawab dengan sedikit intonasi horor.

_Kriet. _

Pintu markas rahasia mereka terbuka, dan nampaklah sesosok anak berambut pirang yang basah kuyup, menggigil dengan bunyi gigi bergemeletuk, dan pucatnya kulit anak itu.

Kowalski buru-buru menghampiri Private yang nampak sangat kedinginan. Ia segera melilitkan handuk kering disekitar pundak anak berambut pirang itu. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan. "Kau—sangat nekat. Untuk pergi keluar pada hari badai seperti ini."

"Aku dapat obatnya." Nada bicara Private terdengar tidak keruan karena giginya bergemeletuk menanggapi rasa dingin yang mendera kulitnya.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan memberikan—" namun sebelum Kowalski sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, anak itu telah pergi duluan ke dapur, meracik obat yang dibelinya untuk sang pemimpin. Kowalski mendesah pelan sambil berjalan ke arah Skipper lagi. "Anak itu benar-benar menyayangimu."

Skipper menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Kowalski.

"Yah. Mungkin kau memang tidak tahu karena kau sudah tidur—tapi tadi malam, Private dengan setia mengompresmu, memeriksa suhu tubuhmu beberapa jam sekali, dan menggenggam tanganmu erat agar tetap hangat. Dan kini, ditengah hujan deras seperti ini dia masih mau keluar untuk membelikanmu obat."

Skipper tertegun mendengar perkataan Kowalski. Mata merah marunnya kini menatap anak berambut pirang yang tengah menyiapkan segelas air putih dan beberapa obat lainnya. "Ya." Skipper merasakan bibirnya mulai membalas kata-kata Kowalski. "Aku **tidak akan pernah mau** kehilangannya."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_**(Dan semuanya datang begitu saja seperti bencana.)**_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

_DOR!_

Peluru itu tepat bersarang di perut sang anak berambut pirang. Iris matanya yang biru membelalak, sementara mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia cepat menekankan tangannya kepada bagian perut yang tertembak itu.

Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Namun samar-samar ia dapat mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namanya. Dan ia dapat mengetahui kalau itu suara Kowalski. Lalu ada suara teriakan lagi yang terdengar serak—itu suara Rico.

Dan suara terakhir yang memanggil namanya.

Itu suara Skipper.

Kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Nafasnya tersengal. Darah dengan cepat mengucur keluar melalui luka yang terdapat di perutnya. Iris biru langitnya yang cerah berubah menjadi kelabu. Menatap dengan lurus ke depan—ke arah langit yang membentang luas—mengingat sekarang ia tengah jatuh terbaring.

_Dan langit itu pun hujan. _

Pria berambut pirang itu merasakan titik-titik air yang menekan wajahnya. Geli. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah seseorang mengguncang-guncang badannya—disaat itu ia tidak mendengar apa-apa, teriakan ataupun suara hujan.

_Dan kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. _

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Nada cemas tentu terdengar dalam suara baritonnya. Skipper, memandang sekitar sambil menundukkan kepala, menyesali dirinya yang tidak dapat melindungi anak buahnya sendiri. Jantungnya tadi sempat berhenti berdetak ketika mengetahui bahwa prajurit kesayangannya tertembak.

"Dia baik-baik saja walau kehilangan banyak darah." Kowalski menjelaskan. "Setidaknya butuh satu minggu untuknya dirawat supaya keadaannya benar-benar pulih."

Iris merah marun Skipper memandang nanar kepada dinding rumah sakit yang nampak ternoda. Dengan tiba-tiba, pria berambut hitam itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu, mau kemana kau Skipper?" Kowaslki bertanya, heran melihat sang pemimpin tiba-tiba akan pergi ditengah kondisi yang seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan Private?"

"Aku akan menghancurkan mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka membuat Private seperti ini. Katakan bahwa besok aku akan menjenguknya." Skipper menjawab pertanyaan Kowalski dengan nada tegas di dalam perkataannya. Tanpa menengok balik, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi.

Kowalski menatap Skipper yang menjauh dengan rasa cemas. Tidak—ia tidak akan bisa menghalangi niat Skipper untuk pergi. Pemimpinnya itu memang keras kepala, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya jika ia sudah bertekad akan sesuatu.

_Tap._

Satu tepukan di pundak, cukup mengagetkan Kowalski yang sedari tadi memandang kepada Skipper itu. Kowalski lalu memutar tubuhnya, menemukan Rico yang menyodorkan air putih. "Oh terima kasih."

~xo-0-ox~

.

.

.

Silau.

Itulah hal yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Private. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika merasakan sinar terang menelungkupi kedua matanya. Setelah dirasa bahwa pandangannya makin jelas, barulah ia menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari bola lampu.

Private mengkerutkan keningnya ketika mencium bau yang menyengat. Disinfektan. Pria berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya kembali dan terkejut ketika tahu bahwa ia berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berat.

Private menatap ke arah lampu di atasnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Oh, dia ditembak.

Private kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Kowalski dan Rico yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan posisi menyenderkan kepala pada bahu masing-masing. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, mencari-cari sosok lain dalam ruang rawat yang kecil itu.

Namun nihil. Sosok yang ia cari-cari itu tidak ada.

Rasa cemas tiba-tiba menyelimuti Private. Berbagai pikiran aneh dan negatif segera menyeluak memenuhi pikiran pria manis itu. Disaat itulah, Kowalski terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bawa Private telah terbangun.

"Sudah lama?"

Private menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kowalski. "Baru saja. Mana Skippa?"

Kowalski memutar bola matanya. "Tadi pergi. Ada urusan penting mendadak—sebenarnya dia ingin menghajar para orang yang telah menembakmu."

Ekspresi Private berubah ketakutan. "Kenapa tidak ada yang mence—"

"Tidak berhasil." Kowalski sukses menyela perkataan Private. "Kau seperti tidak tahu Skipper. Dia tidak akan bisa dicegah. Tapi tenang saja, Skipper itu orangnya kuat—semua musuh tangguh sudah pernah ia hadapi sendiri. Dia bilang besok dia akan menjengukmu."

Private tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kowalski. Ia merasa sedikit lega akibat perkataan pria itu. "Terima kasih Kowalski. Aku baik-baik saja—jadi, jika kalian ingin pulang juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau begitu ingin untuk melanjutkan penelitianmu lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kowalski menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, selamat malam."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Sekarang ia menyesali sendiri. Seharusnya tadi Private tidak menyuruh Kowalski dan Rico untuk pulang. Disinilah ia sekarang, di kamar rumah sakit yang mempunyai penerangan remang-remang, sendiri. Private tidak ketakutan—tentu tidak, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kesepian.

Kamar rawatnya begitu sepi sampai-sampai hanya bunyi detak jam saja yang terdengar.

Private kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun tidak bisa. Menurut perkataan Kowalski, dia sudah tidur hampir lima belas jam sesudah operasi—tidak aneh jika sekarang Private tidak mengantuk. Dan itu hal yang sangat tidak nyaman, karena sekarang ia kesepian.

_Kriet. _

Pintu alumunium kamar Private terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang pria yang berpakaian jas laboratorium masuk sambil menenteng kertas-kertas seperti dokumen. Di leher pria itu tergantung stethoscope berwarna hitam. Sepertinya dokter.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Private dan tersenyum. Nampak bahwa salah satu mata sang dokter ditutupi oleh penutup mata. "Private, namamu. Benar?"

Private mengangguk. "Anda dokter disini?"

"Apakah penampilanku seperti pembunuh? Tentu saja aku dokter. Panggil aku Blowhole." Pria itu kemudian menyeret bangku untuk duduk disamping kasur Private, menatapnya lekat. "Jadi... kau sudah minum obat ini?" Ia menunjuk kepada bungkusan pertama—yang dibalas dengan anggukkan Private. "Lalu ini?" ia kemudian menunjuk kepada bungkusan kedua, Private mengangguk lagi untuk merespon pertanyaannya. "Bagus. Besok aku akan memberikanmu obat tambahan agar luka operasimu cepat mengering."

"Oke. Dokter... Blowhole. Um, jadi, aku pasien terakhir yang kau cek?"

Dokter yang bernama Blowhole itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Err—" ia kemudian memeriksa catatan yang ia bawa. "—ya, kau yang terakhir. Ada apa?"

"Apa... hanya penasaran. Apa di ruang rawat lain ada pasien yang ditunggui? Ehm." Private berdehem kecil dan menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya... terdengar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ada. Ya, sebagian. Hampir semuanya sih." Blowhole menjawab, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kenapa? Takut ya?"

"Tidak." Private menjawab lantang. "Aku tidak takut. Aku... hanya merasa sedikit—uum, kesepian." Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi... jadi... um, kalau tidak keberatan. Apa dokter mau menemani saya—untuk beberapa saat? Eh, tidak jadi deh, pasti masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan ya."

"Boleh." Jawaban tidak terduga itu datang begitu saja dari mulut Blowhole.

"Serius?" Private mengerjapkan matanya. Seakan tidak percaya akan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh dokter itu.

"Tentu. Pekerjaanku sudah beres semua. Dan jika aku pulang ke apartemenku pun, aku akan sendiri. Lebih baik disini." Blowhole menanggapi, ia kemudian menyilangkan tangan.

"Memangnya anda tidak punya keluarga?"

Blowhole mengkerutkan keningnya. "Apakah wajahku setua itu sehingga terlihat seperti orang yang sudah mempunyai keluarga?"

Private menggeleng pelan. "Maaf." Ia berbisik kecil.

_**Hening. **_

Ya, keheningan menyelimuti ruang rawat itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melontarkan perkataan.

"Oh ayolah. Sepertinya salah satu diantara kita harus bercerita agar atmosfirnya tidak seperti ini." Blowhole berbicara tiba-tiba, mata biru kelabunya menatap kepada iris biru cerah milik Private. "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka tembak itu?"

Private merasakan wajahnya berubah pucat. "Ehm... itu... rahasia pribadi." Jelas ia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai agen rahasia ketahuan bukan? "Kalau dokter sendiri? Kenapa belum mempunyai keluarga?"

Blowhole menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kenapa?"

"E-eh, habisnya anda itu 'kan dokter. Anda pasti hidup berkecukupan dan mapan. Lalu... anda itu tampan..." Private merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas sesudah mengucapkan itu semua. Sesaat, ia menggeleng pelan dan berusaha untuk mengingat wajah Skipper. "Pokoknya begitu... jadi, kenapa?"

"Entahlah..." Blowhole memutar bola matanya. "Belum ada yang menarik perhatianku." Ia kemudian menatap Private kembali. "Tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, kau... manis juga."

"Eh?" wajah Private berubah memerah. Namun, tidak lama kemudian, dokter muda bernama Blowhole itu tertawa—membuat Private mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga. Dan sesaat, ruang rawat inap itu dipenuhi dengan tertawaan yang riuh, tidak lama suara tertawa itu tergantikan oleh berbagai percakapan yang mengiringi malam yang panjang.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

"Apa... semalam Skipper sudah pulang?"

Itu adalah perkataan—lebih pantas disebut pertanyaan—yangterlontarkan dari mulut Private ketika melihat Kowalski datang. Ada sedikit ekspresi cemas di wajah Private ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Sudah pulang. Tenang saja, apa kubilang 'kan?" Kowalski membalas sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan di atas meja di dekat ranjang Private. "Dia tidak sempat berkunjung. Kelelahan semalam."

"Tidak apa-apa." Walau Private menjawab seperti itu, Kowalski dapat melihat bahwa wajah anak itu berubah sedih.

"Tapi tenang saja. Dia bilang kalau besok pasti akan datang menjenguk." Kowalski berkata, buru-buru menyemangati pria manis itu. "Dan ini, ada telepon genggam. Yah, sewaktu jika kau bosan. Kau bisa menghubungi kami."

Wajah Private berubah cerah kembali, dan ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kowalski, Rico. Aku akan tunggu Skipper besok."

Kowalski membalas tersenyum, hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat tasnya kembali. "Mohon maaf Private, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama disini... err... kau tahu... ada penelitian yang harus kukerjakan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Private tersenyum lagi, setidaknya Kowalski dan Rico sudah mau menjenguknya di siang bolong ini. Itulebih baik daripada tidak ada yang menjenguk sama sekali.

Tapi, sekarang ia sendiri lagi. Dan hari masih sangat panjang.

Private menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa pikirannya teracu kepada dokter semalam—dokter yang sangat baik. Dokter itu rela menemani Private bercanda dan bercerita sampai larut, hingga akhirnya Private tertidur.

Dan walau sedikit—Private mengharapkan bahwa dokter itu akan datang lagi menemaninya. Yah, setidaknya dia jadi mempunyai teman bicara.

~xo-0-ox~

Malam menyelimuti sebuah rumah sakit di daerah _Manhattan—New York_, itu. Langit berwarna hitam kelabu itu terlihat sepi dengan tidak adanya bintang. Sekali lagi, Private, terpaku di tempat tidurnya sambil membelalakkan mata. Tidak ada yang menemaninya.

Mungkin salah juga karena tadi siang ia tidur terlalu lama—matanya sekarang enggan untuk diajak kompromi. Berbagai cara yang pernah ia dengar agar cepat tidur juga sudah ia coba semua. Mulai dari menghitung domba, dan memejamkan mata terus menerus—tidak ada satupun dari cara itu yang berhasil.

Pasrah dengan semua yang ia lakukan, akhirnya Private memilih untuk menatap ke arah jendela, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena takut melihat 'sesuatu' yang mungkin akan lewat di jendela itu. Private lalu memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya kembali, berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang dan menemaninya malam ini.

_Kriet. _

Private buru-buru duduk dari tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian memicingkan mata untuk melihat sosok yang akan memasuki kamarnya tersebut. "Dokter?" mulutnya bergumam sendiri ketika melihat sosok Blowhole yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa dokumen yang tidak terlalu banyak.

"Oh—baguslah. Tadinya kukira kau sudah tidur. Selamat malam Private."

"E-eh! Tunggu!" Private spontan berteriak ketika Blowhole membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. Tentu saja pria berambut abu-abu itu menengok sambil memasang tampang heran. "E-maaf. Lanjutkan saja." Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu kemudian terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—bingung bercampur malu akan tindakannya tadi.

"Apa kau ingin ditemani—lagi?" Blowhole tiba-tiba berkata, menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirkan Private sekarang.

"Kalau tidak keberatan..." Private berkata lirih, menatap ke arah selimut putih yang menutupi pinggangnya.

"Tentu tidak. Kamarmu ini berada di ujung, jadi selalu kamarmu-lah tempat terakhir yang aku periksa. Nah, kita bicara apa malam ini?" Blowhole kemudian menarik kursi untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur Private, tersenyum tulus.

"Eh. Terima kasih banyak." Private menepuk kedua tangannya, sambil menunduk sedikit, matanya kemudian mencari-cari objek yang dapat ia jadikan bahan pembicaraan. "Ja-jadi... kau suka binatang apa?"

Blowhole terlihat memutar matanya, melirik ke atas sambil berpikir. Dagunya ditopang dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di atas lutut. "Lumba-lumba. Yah, kupikir mereka hebat. Sangat jenius dan pintar. Suaranya juga bagus."

"Lumba-lumba ya. Aku pernah melihat atraksi lumba-lumba yang sangat menarik." Private membalas dengan mata berbinar.

"Dan kau?"

"Uum, penguin... dan _unicorn_." Private menjawab sedikit terbata-bata, agak malu untuk mengucapkannya.

"Wah, penguin ya. Mereka juga bagus, terlihat sangat lucu dan menarik. Dulu aku pernah mengunjungi Kanada, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat penguin-penguin kaisar yang berbaris disana." Blowhole terkekeh pelan. "Lalu... _unicorn_?"

"Ah... Dulu aku sangat suka membaca dongeng anak kecil... hingga keterusan sampai sekarang." Private menyadari bahwa wajahnya sekarang memerah karena malu. Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang semua orang menganggap bahwa _unicorn_ adalah hewan fiktif yang dibuat manusia untuk membuat cerita semakin menarik.

"Tidak apa. Kadang aku juga membaca beberapa dongeng anak kecil, kupikir semuanya cukup menarik. Oh ya, apa luka bekas operasinya masih sakit?"

Private mencoba menggerakkan pinggangnya. "Tidak sakit. Apa... ini berarti aku bisa pulang cepat?"

"Kau sering menggunakan obatmu secara teratur, itu bagus. Dan ya, kau bisa mempercepat kepulanganmu, menjadi hanya 5 hari rawat inap. Asal, setelah itu kau juga tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu, bisa-bisa luka jahitannya robek." Blowhole memperingatkan, mata biru kelamnya menatap kepada pinggang Private yang tertutup oleh selimut.

"Tapi lukanya sudah mengering." Private dengan tiba-tiba membuka selimut yang menutupi pinggangnya lalu mengangkat bajunya ke atas, memperlihatkan perut putihnya yang dihiasi dengan bekas jahitan lumayan panjang. "Lihat."

Melihat hal itu, kontan Blowhole mundur ke belakang—reaksi spontan yang tercipta ketika melihat badan pria manis itu. Memang dia sudah pernah melihatnya lebih detail saat operasi. Entah apa yang membuatnya gugup sekarang. "Yah, itu karena kau rajin minum obat." Blowhole kemudian berdeham pelan, memandang ke sekitar—berusaha membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Apa besok... aku sudah boleh berjalan?" Private kemudian menurunkan bajunya kembali, ia lalu menyibakkan selimut putih dari kakinya dan merubah posisi duduk bersila di kasur.

"Besok... jika kau merasa bahwa luka jahitannya tidak begitu sakit, tentu kau boleh berjalan. Tapi perlahan—takutnya lukamu akan tergesek."

Senyum merekah terbentuk di wajah manis Private. "Benarkah? Berita bagus! Besok temanku akan datang..." Ia kemudian tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat perkataan Kowalski.

"Sepertinya orang istimewa ya?" Blowhole memandang Private seksama, memperhatikan detail wajah Private yang nampak senang.

"Ha-hanya teman biasa—"

"Oh?"

"Y-yah... mungkin memang, agak spesial." Private berucap menunduk, wajahnya memerah.

"Sayang sekali." Blowhole menghela nafasnya berat, lalu bertopang dagu lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Private tiba-tiba tergagap sendiri mendengar jawaban Blowhole. "H-hah?" wajahnya pun makin memerah, dan ia meremas selimutnya erat-erat.

Blowhole hanya tersenyum. Nampak sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Private kala itu. Sepertinya menggoda pria manis berambut pirang tersebut memberikan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak sendiri, membelai sisi kiri wajah Private dan memainkan rambut pirang anak tersebut.

Private terdiam sesaat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka akibat perlakuan dari dokter dihadapannya itu. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi dan menunduk cepat. "Ku-kurasa ini sudah larut." Private berkata cepat, tidak memandang sama sekali ke arah mata biru kelam Blowhole.

Blowhole segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Private. "Kau benar. Ini sudah larut. Selamat malam." Ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah pria manis yang masih menunduk tersebut. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas kecewa, pria bertitel dokter itu pun pergi dari ruang rawat inap Private.

_Klap. _

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar menyayat telinga. Iris biru langit milik Private menatap kepada pintu yang benar-benar sudah tertutup sempurna itu. Ada rasa kosong menyelimutinya ketika Blowhole telah pergi. Disatu sisi, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Skipper—tidak, dia tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan pemimpinnya itu.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang di kamar rawat inap Private. Pemuda manis berkebangsaan Inggris itu sudah menunggu cukup lama akan seseorang yang menjenguknya. Namun tidak ada yang datang satupun.

Entah kenapa rasanya Private ingin tertawa. Apakah hari ini Skipper tidak akan datang lagi?

**Lagi? **

Dada Private makin sesak jika memikirkan itu semua. Pria berambut manis itu mulai memikirkan janji-janji yang terucap, namun tidak pernah ditepati oleh Skipper. Apa Skipper sudah tidak memperdulikannya? Apakah begitu susah meluangkan waktu sebentar saja untuk menengok seorang pasien yang dirawat?

Tangan Private tiba-tiba bergerak, meraih sebuah telepon genggam pemberian Kowalski. Ia segera mencari-cari daftar kontak yang bisa ia hubungi dan menemukan nama Skipper disana. Dengan cepat, ibu jarinya menekan dial ke kontak nama tersebut.

_/"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi—"/_

**Gagal. **

Private menghela nafas berat. Dadanya begitu sesak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Skipper mematikan teleponnya. Dengan pasrah, akhirnya ia menemukan kontak nama Kowalski, yang langsung ia hubungi.

_PIP._

_/"Halo?"/_

"Oh, Kowalski, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" untuk sesaat Private merasa lega karena Kowalski menjawab panggilan teleponnya, namun rasa cemas itu masih ada karena yang ia hubungi itu Kowalsi dan bukan Skipper.

_/"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Aku baik, Rico juga, begitupula dengan Skipper. Kami habis pulang dari misi—"/ _

"Apa Skipper akan mengunjungiku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria yang berada di telepon itu_. /"Maaf Private. Aku tidak tahu. Sehabis menyelesaikan misi, Skipper dipanggil oleh Alice untuk menuntaskan misi solo yang diembannya."/_

"Apa...? Bukankah dia bisa menolaknya? Dia baru saja kembali dari misi 'kan?"

_/"Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah menyarankan agar dia istirahat sejenak dan menjengukmu. Namun dia malah memilih misi itu—tapi, dia berjanji akan mengunjungi—."/_

_PIP._

Private memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan Kowalski. Tidak—Private tidak seharusnya bersikap seolah dia marah kepada Kowalski seperti tadi. Kowalski tidak bersalah. Private hanya tidak bisa membendung rasa kecewanya dan mendadak memutuskan telepon.

**Sudah cukup** ia mendengar kata janji.

Dan Private merasakan nafasnya sesak. Lalu ia terisak—pundaknya naik turun tidak beraturan dan air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Ia sudah menunggu begitu lama. Dan tidak akan ada yang datang.

_Tidak akan ada. _

Private menyeka air matanya, namun air mata itu tetap jatuh, terus mengalir sampai akhirnya Private membiarkannya menetes terus menerus.

Ia sudah korbankan semua waktu bahkan kesehatannya untuk merawat Skipper yang dulu sakit. Dia rela berlari-lari ditengah hujan, berkeliling ke apotek-apotek yang buka—karena waktu itu badai, dan ia rela menjadi yang selanjutnya terkena flu untuk merawat pemimpinnya satu itu.

Ia lewatkan semua acara TV yang disukainya untuk mengompres sang pemimpin semalaman. Ia genggam terus tangan sang pemimpin agar merasa hangat. Dan ia tidak henti-hentinya melantunkan doa—memohon yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

Dan inilah balasannya.

Sekarang Private tertembak dan dirawat. Namun, apakah dalam tiga hari ia dirawat, sang pemimpin datang untuk menjenguknya?

**Tidak. **

Apa sang pemimpin mengangkat teleponnya?

**Tidak. **

Apa sang pemimpin menanyakan kabarnya?

**Tidak. **

Sang pemimpin hanya membuat janji terus-menerus. _**Sebuah janji yang bahkan tidak diucapkan langsung oleh orang yang membuat janji itu sendiri. **_

Semua itu rasanya...

—_menyakitkan._

_**Sangat menyakitkan.**_

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Pria berambut abu-abu itu berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap yang sedikit diterangi cahaya temaram. Dokter Blowhole baru saja mengecek keadaan para pasiennya—dan banyak diantara mereka yang sudah tertidur. Dan tinggal satu kamar, kamar terakhir, tempat pasiennya yang bernama Private dirawat.

Langkah pria itu tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang berdiri di lorong. Sosok itu menerawang ke arah jendela koridor, menatap pemandangan yang ada dengan tampang kaku. Dan Blowhole kenal dengan sosok itu.

"Private?" Blowhole tanpa sadar mengatakan nama itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri pria berambut pirang tersebut dan sedikit terkejut mendapati mata biru cerah milik pria itu membengkak. "Oh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak bisa tidur." Suara Private terdengar serak.

Untuk sesaat, Blowhole terdiam. "Oke, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, apakah luka jahitanmu terasa sakit?"

Private menggeleng, matanya tetap menatap kepada pemandangan yang terhampar di luar jendela koridor tersebut. "Sama sekali tidak sakit."

Blowhole mengkerutkan kening. Dia percaya dengan perkataan Private, namun tetap saja pria berambut abu-abu itu penasaran dengan kondisi Private yang seolah tertekan seperti ini. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya, dan bibirnya merekah membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

Private menolehkan kepalanya, akhirnya menatap kepada iris biru kelam milik Blowhole. "Tawaran itu masih berlaku?"

"Tentu." Blowhole mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sambil menarik tangan Private perlahan, mereka berdua kemudian mulai berjalan bergandengan—meninggalkan lorong remang-remang rumah sakit tersebut.

~xo-0-ox~

"Terima kasih." Blowhole segera menenteng kantung berisi makanan tersebut dari seorang wanita yang bertugas di kantin rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke arah Private dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo."

"Eh? Kita tidak akan makan disini?" Private sedikit kebingungan ketika Blowhole menggandeng tangannya kembali, iris biru langitnya sedikit mencuri pandang ke makanan yang Blowhole tenteng, dan tiba-tiba saja perutnya sakit meminta jatah.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan kecewa."

Blowhole hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan tidak membalas lagi, membuat Private hanya mengikuti langkah Blowhole yang sudah mencapai pekarangan belakang rumah sakit. Mereka kemudian menyusuri sedikit jalan setapak dan mendaki kecil.

Private menoleh ke belakang, merasa bahwa mereka sudah cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Namun, ketika ia akan bertanya kemana mereka pergi, tiba-tiba saja mulut Private terbuka lebar—dan iris biru matanya membelalak.

Mereka seperti sedang berada di atas bukit—tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi kota _New York_ terlihat dengan jelas. Jalanan-jalanan kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu nampak indah—dipenuhi dengan lampu warna-warni yang menghiasinya. Ditambah dengan lampu-lampu mobil yang memenuhi jalanan kota _New York_, pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah kanvas hitam yang telah dirangkai dengan berbagai macam cat warna-warni yang tersusun rapi.

Sangat indah.

"Aku tidak menyangka—" Private mengatupkan mulutnya, sesaat kemudian cengiran terpampang di wajah manisnya. "—kota New York bisa seindah ini."

"Benar sekali." Blowhole kemudian berkata disamping Private, terlihat menyetujui perkataan pria manis itu. "Awalnya juga aku tidak menyangka. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, makan?" Blowhole sedikit menggerakkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa, membuat Private menoleh dengan senyum manis yang memberikan tanda penyetujuan akan perkataan Blowhole.

"_Fish and chips_?" Private mengkerutkan keningnya begitu membuka bungkusan makanan yang diberikan Blowhole. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Yaah. Kau _british_. Dan sepertinya _scone_ tidak begitu enak untuk dimakan malam-malam begini. Jadi... itu pilihan terakhir."

Private tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih banyak."

Blowhole berhenti mengunyah sementara, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas ketika melihat senyuman yang diberikan Private tadi. Ia terbatuk pelan sambil mengambil air untuk menelan sisa makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi... mungkin kau bisa jelaskan kenapa tadi kau berwajah seperti itu?" Blowhole memulai pembicaraan, matanya sedikit memandang kepada ekspresi wajah Private yang nampak berubah lagi. "Apakah ini karena teman spesial yang kemarin malam kita berdua bicarakan?"

Private terlihat menelan potongan terakhir makanannya, ia kemudian meneguk sekali air putih dan memandang Blowhole. "Ya... tapi itu bukan teman spesial—setidaknya menurutku sekarang begitu." Private menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, ketika melihat raut wajah Blowhole, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya... sudah capek mendengar semua janjinya."

"Janji seperti?"

Private tersenyum kecut, lalu iris biru langitnya mulai menerawang. "Dia orang yang super sibuk dan sangat berpengaruh di tempat kami kerja. Dia yang pertama kali merekrutku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Orangnya sangat tegas dan emosional—tapi dia tetap baik. Namun... dia tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Apa mungkin aku yang terlalu sensitif atau dia yang memang sibuk... dia selalu berjanji akan mengunjungiku. Tapi sampai sekarang... yah, kau tahu."

"Mungkin dia memang benar-benar sibuk."

Private tersenyum sedih, lalu memandang Blowhole. "Ketika dia sakit, aku yang merawatnya sampai sembuh. Menemaninya setiap saat. Tapi sekarang... apa balasannya? Apa karena tertembak, jadi aku tidak berguna lagi? Menjadi barang cacat."

Blowhole menepuk pelan pipi Private, memandangnya tajam. "Cacat? Apa maksudmu? Kau itu mempunyai potensi untuk menjadi orang yang berguna. Kau sangat baik dan ramah, meskipun aku belum tahu kemampuanmu, tapi aku melihat ada motivasi dari dalam dirimu, mengingat betapa inginnya kau sembuh."

Private memandang Blowhole dengan sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa dokter muda itu memperhatikannya... dan juga begitu baik padanya. "Te-terima kasih." Pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak canggung, ia menunduk perlahan lalu mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Private tidak lagi memikirkannya.

Masalahnya dengan orang itu sama sekali tidak mengusik pikiran Private.

Dan tiba-tiba, yang terbayang hanyalah senyum Blowhole yang nampak begitu baik kepadanya.

"Oh bulan."

Perkataan Blowhole kontan membuat lamunan Private buyar. Pria manis itu buru-buru memandang langit dan tersenyum cerah. "Ya. Sayang tidak ada bintang di kota _New York_ ini."

"Tapi aku bertaruh kau sering melihatnya di Inggris." Blowhole membalas perkataan Private, sekilas, pria berambut pirang itu terkejut.

"Daritadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku _british_? Oh, apakah karena aksenku?"

"Ya. Itu salah satunya." Blowhole kemudian menatap Private, tersenyum tulus.

Dan Private memperhatikan sang dokter itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana senyum sang dokter terlihat sangat tulus, senyum yang indah. Perlahan-lahan Private menutup matanya lalu menunduk, ia kemudian tersenyum dengan sedih.

Skipper tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu untuknya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang kembali. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat—sangat—apalagi jika tidak sedang menunggu. Dan Private—pemuda berambut pirang _british_ itu—sedang duduk termenung di kasurnya. Mata biru cerahnya memandang kepada tangannya yang tergolek di atas paha, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Melamun.

Semalam, sesudah mereka selesai makan, Private memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar rawat inapnya. Sejujurnya ia takut. Sangat takut. Takut jika nanti ada perasaan lain yang menyeluak untuk Blowhole jika terlalu sering bersamanya.

Dan ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Skipper.

Tapi... lihat saja bagaimana kelakuan pemimpin itu.

Pernahkah sang pemimpin menanyakan kabarnya semenjak dirawat—langsung ke dirinya sendiri? Tidak pernah bukan?

Karena itulah Private membuat keputusan. Jika memang Skipper tidak memperdulikannya lagi dan ingin mengakhiri ini semua, maka biarlah. Dan ia akan menunggu hari ini. Dia akan menelepon Skipper kembali.

Tangan Private kemudian bergerak, menggapai telepon genggam yang ia taruh di laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Jemarinya kemudian mulai menekan nomor-nomor yang telah ia hagal itu.

_PIP._

_/"Halo? Private? Maafkan aku sedang sibuk."/_

Private menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara Skipper. Ia kemudian mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal dan mengepalkan jarinya dengan erat. "Kau... kau tidak datang-datang... kenapa?"

_/"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk."/_

"Sesibuk itu-kah sampai kau tidak pernah sekadar menanyai kabarku?" Private akhirnya bertanya. Ya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya seperti itu.

Terdengar jeda dalam percakapan telepon itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Skipper bersuara kembali. _/"Aku menanyai kabarmu setiap hari ke Kowals—"/_

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau bertanya kepadaku?" Private menyela perkataan Skipper, ada sedikit nada membentak dalam intonasi perkataannya. "Apa kau menganggapku tidak bisa bicara?"

_/"Bukan seperti itu, aku—"/_

"Sudah. SUDAH. KAU—" Private menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mencoba merasa tenang dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "—apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Dengan tiba-tiba Private meringis. "Kau sudah merusak semuanya."

_/"Aku akan datang. Malam ini aku akan datang."/ _

_PIP. _

Sudah dua kali Private memutuskan telepon. Ia benar-benar marah kali ini. Walau begitu, dia tahu bahwa dirinya akan menunggu. Dia pasti akan menunggu kedatangan Skipper—walau janji dari mulut pria berambut hitam itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan dan tidak dilakukan.

Private menatap ke arah jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya, menatap kepada langit siang yang terlihat memanggang. Dengan tersenyum pahit, ia kemudian menopang dagunya. "Aku lelah menunggu."

~xo-0-ox~

Dengan cepat, sinar matahari yang tadi siang masih merambat masuk melalui jendela kamar rawat inap Private tergantikan begitu saja oleh sinar bulan yang pekat. Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam. Waktunya bagi para manusia untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan raga mereka.

Namun Private belum tidur—belum. Ia masih tetap menunggu, walau matanya sedikit membengkak karena kekurangan tidur. Pria berambut pirang itu kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan kecewa membebani dirinya.

_Takut akan dibohongi lagi. _

_Takut akan dikhianati. _

_Takut akan ditinggalkan. _

Dan selama sore tadi, perasaan Private tidak menentu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena takut jika pria berambut hitam itu tidak menepati janjinya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan karena memikirkan perkataan Skipper.

Tadi Blowhole telah datang ke kamarnya untuk mengecek, dan Private hanya tersenyum menyambutnya. Tidak menyuruh pria berambut abu-abu itu untuk menemaninya—Private takut jika tiba-tiba Skipper datang dan memergokinya berdua.

Malam semakin larut. Waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Menyisakan kebisuan dan keheningan indah yang merayap cepat di kamar itu. Tidak ada derak suara ataupun dentingan jam, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang.

_Tidak ada. _

_**Dan tidak akan pernah. **_

Private menghela nafasnya berat. Tangannya bergetar ketika ingin mengambil telepon genggam pemberian Kowalski tersebut. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Skipper, tapi takut. Takut jika mendengar kata-kata 'Maaf' lagi—karena itu pertanda tidak bisa.

_TRAK!_

Private terkejut mendapati bahwa tangannya menyenggol telepon genggam yang tertaruh tidak benar itu. Sang telepon jatuh begitu saja dengan suara memekakakkan, begitupula dengan wajah panik Private yang terlihat tidak karuan.

Pemuda _british_ itu diliputi rasa cemas dan terburu-buru ketika akan mengambil sang telepon genggam. Tidak menyadari bahwa kakinya yang masih diselimuti selimut putih terseret keras, dan membuat selimut putih itu mengikat dan membenturkan kakinya ke ujung tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi.

_BAM!_

Private kehilangan keseimbangan, dan segera saja, pria british tersebut jatuh ke lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin. Beruntung, pemuda british itu merentangkan tangannya duluan sehingga kepalanya tidak terbentur. Namun, ada sedikit suara retak ketika Private terjatuh, dan pemuda itu merasakan bahwa tangan kirinya sakit luar biasa.

"Aaah!" Private memekik kencang. Ngeri melihat tangan kirinya membengkok—terlihat sangat seram karena itu bukanlah sebuah bengkok yang normal.

_Brak!_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan disana Blowhole terlihat terengah-engah dengan wajah cemas. "Private!" Blowhole segera berlari menuju Private yang tengah terjatuh, posisi anak itu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Kedua kakinya tertekuk di atas kasur dan nampak terbelit selimut, sementara setengah badannya menggantung dan kepalanya tepat di lantai—dengan satu tangan membentang dan satu tangan lain menelungkup dan bengkok dalam posisi tidak semestinya. "Ya Tuhan! Tanganmu pasti patah!"

Private melihat Blowhole yang menuju ke arahnya dan terheran-heran sendiri. "Kau... kenapa bisa disini?"

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu sekali lagi dan mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh lalu mendengarmu memekik." Blowhole kemudian berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh bagian tangan Private yang patah lalu menggendongnya, menaruhnya dengan perlahan ke kasur kembali. "Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali."

Private mengerjapkan mata. Menatap kepada punggung Blowhole yang menjauh. Wajah Private kemudian terheran sendiri. "Apakah hanya aku yang dicek dua kali?" Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Private memerah dan sakit di tangannya tidak terasa.

~xo-0-ox~

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah terbalut rapi, dan tangan Private kini telah digantung oleh semacam tali yang menghubungkan bahunya dengan sebuah kain tebal untuk menopang tangannya. "Terima kasih." Private mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Tidak percaya bahwa Blowhole dapat menyeselaikan semua ini dengan cepat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Blowhole memberikan Private semangkuk bubur yang biasa dihidangkan di rumah sakit. "Makanlah."

Private menatap kepada bubur, kemudian menatap Blowhole. "A-aku tidak lapar."

"Aku diberitahukan oleh suster bahwa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali tadi siang. Mana mungkin kau tidak lapar sekarang. Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu sekarang."

"H-hah?"

Belum sempat Private membalas perkataan Blowhole, mulutnya sudah dimasukkan bubur—yang ternyata masih hangat. Merasa tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara, Private memutuskan untuk menelan sang bubur dan menuruti perkataan Blowhole.

.

.

.

Mangkuk yang tadinya terisi penuh oleh bubur itu kini telah kosong. Private merasa bahwa dirinya telah terisi walau belum sepenuhnya kenyang, namun itu cukup untuk menambal rasa lapar yang semenjak tadi siang ia tahan. Private menatap ke arah Blowhole yang nampak membereskan mangkuk bekas ia makan tadi. "Terima kasih—lagi. Kau banyak membantuku."

Blowhole kemudian menatap Private dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku 'kan dokter. Nah, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur."

"Hah?" Private melongo. "Tidak usah! Kau pasti kelelahan. Sungguh, aku tidak apa."

"Aku takut begitu pagi nanti aku mengunjungimu tangan kananmu telah patah. Tidak apa. Lagipula aku bisa santai memandangi wajah manismu yang tertidur."

Wajah Private memerah seketika begitu mendengar perkataan Blowhole. "A-apa sih?"

"Makanya cepat tidur jika kau kasihan kepadaku."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Private segera menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menarik selimutnya hingga dagu dan memejamkan mata. Perasaan grogi muncul ketika ia merasa ditatapi—tentu saja oleh Blowhole. Private membuka sedikit matanya, mendapati Blowhole tetap menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan lesu.

Pria _british_ tersebut kemudian memejamkan matanya rapat. Berusaha untuk tidur.

Ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhnya malam ini.

Jantung Private berdetak sangat kencang.

Perlahan-lahan Private dapat mengontrol nafasnya dan merilekskan pikiran. Matanya tidak lagi bergerak dan telah tertutup sempurna. Namun, Private belum tidur. Dibutuhkan waktu minimal tujuh menit bagi setiap manusia untuk dapat benar-benar tidur setelah memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Private merasakannya. Sebuah kecupan kecil terasa di dahinya. Dan, walaupun Private tidak melihat karena matanya menutup, namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Blowhole tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan menutup kembali.

Setelah Blowhole benar-benar pergi, barulah Private membuka matanya kembali. Wajahnya memerah—dan benar-benar memerah, matanya membelalak, dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. "Oh astaga..." Private mengusap pelan dahinya, masih merasakan kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh sang dokter.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa telepon genggamnya menghilang.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

.

.

.

Private terbangun dan mendapati sinar matahari yang menyeluak masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ah, hari sudah pagi lagi rupanya. Pemuda british tersebut mendapati bahwa tangannya terbalut rapi dan ia mulai mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi semalam.

Dan satu lagi.

Wajah Private samar-samar memerah kembali, dirinya masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan dokter itu padanya.

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Private terbuka dengan cepat dan masuklah sesosok pria berambut hitam jabrik yang terengah-engah. Mata biru cerah Private membelalak, mulutnya menganga, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya merinding.

"Private..." Sosok yang dikenal dengan sebutan Skipper itu menatap Private tidak percaya, mata merah marunnya memancarkan keheranan. "Kau masih hidup..."

Private mengkerutkan kening ketika mendengar perkataan Skipper. "Tentu..." Dan tiba-tiba saja ia marah. "Memangnya, kau menginginkanku meninggal?"

Skipper menggeleng keras. "Tadi... aku ditelepon rumah sakit... bahwa kau telah—"

"—meninggal?"

"Karena itulah aku datang kemari." Skipper mengangguk pelan, ada rasa lega dalam wajahnya ketika melihat Private baik-baik saja.

"Karena itu?" Private bergumam. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Skipper. "Jadi... maksudmu jika aku tidak meninggal, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG—BEGITU?"

Skipper terkejut, baru pertama kali ini Private mendengar nada bicara Private seperti membentak, dan marah. "Maksudku—"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggu setiap malam?" nada bicara Private berubah lagi, terdengar seperti akan menangis. "Sudah.** Sudah cukup**."

Skipper tiba-tiba merinding. Tidak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Private. Tidak akan pernah mau. ""Aku sungguh—minta maaf. Kumohon maafka—"

Mulut dengan bibir tipis itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Mengeluarkan serentetan kata yang terucap untuk menyela perkataan dari pria dihadapannya.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Benarkah kau meminta maaf?"

**(Dan itu adalah senyuman paling mengerikan yang pernah kau tunjukkan.)**

Mata birunya mengerling, memutar ke atas—sebelum akhirnya tepat menjatuhkan tatapan kembali kepada pria dihadapannya.

"—kau mudah menyebutkan semua itu. Kata-kata yang terluncur dari mulutmu juga bisa kukatakan dari mulutku sekarang. Tapi apa hatimu berkata persis seperti yang kau ucapkan? Hei, kulihat dari sinar matamu—kenapa meredup? Apa kau menyesalinya? Apa kau peduli?"

Pada saat itulah amarah Private memuncak.

**(Ketika mengetahui bahwa pria di depan kau tergugup-gugup begitu mendengar perkataan darimu.)**

"Aku—" mulut Skipper terasa kering, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah mengecewakan pria yang disayanginya sebesar ini. "—aku minta maaf." Ia menunduk, berusaha meminta maaf dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"_**Sudah. Cukup**_. Kau—KAU SEBAIKNYA... cepat keluar... terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Salam untuk Kowalski dan Rico. Mungkin aku akan mampir untuk mengambil barang-barangku." Private menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengontrol emosi agar dirinya tidak meledak-ledak lagi.

Skipper tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dirinya telah gagal. Dan semua itu murni kesalahannya. Sebenarnya dia punya lumayan banyak waktu tulang—namun entah apa yang merasukinya hingga tidak mengingat anak itu.

Sekarang yang ada dalam benak Skipper adalah perasaan menyesal.

Skipper kemudian menatap wajah Private, lalu menatap langsung kepada iris biru _azure_ milik Private. Disanalah ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah diterima kembali. Bahwa mulai sekarang mereka hanya akan menjadi teman—atau sahabat. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa." Skipper bergumam kecil, menunduk.

Saat akan berjalan untuk pergi, Private menahan lengan Skipper dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. "Jaga dirimu dan yang lain." Private berbisik pelan ketika memeluk Skipper, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum sedih. "Sampai jumpa."

Skipper sedikit tersenyum, mengangguk. Setidaknya, pelukan tadi membuat hati Skipper sedikit lega. Membuka pintu kamar rawat inap, lalu menutupnya begitu keluar dari kamar tersebut, Skipper mendapati seorang dokter yang lebih tinggi darinya berada disamping sang pintu.

"Oh... maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa akan seperti ini. Kupikir dia akan senang jika bertemu denganmu—karena dia nampak sangat sedih begitu tahu bahwa kau tidak mengunjunginya. Karena itulah... aku meneleponmu." Dokter itu tiba-tiba berbicara serentetan kata, membuat bingung Skipper.

Skipper mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Ternyata kau orangnya. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Dengan sedikit tepukan pelan pada bahu dokter tersebut, Skipper kemudian berlalu, berjalan menjauh dari dokter tersebut.

Blowhole mengkerutkan keningnya. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan dari Skipper. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar rawat inap Private. Dokter muda tersebut terkejut ketika mendapati Private telah berada di depan pintu sambil berusaha menyilangkan tangan—sayangnya gagal karena tangan kirinya diperban. "Uhm. Jadi... bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Yah. Secara fisik baik. Secara mental kurang." Private menjawab cepat. "Kau yang menelepon Skippa kemari?"

Blowhole merasa tidak ada gunanya berbohong dan akhirnya menjawab dengan jujur. "Ya."

"Kau yang mengambil telepon genggamku?"

Blowhole tersenyum geli. "Ha. Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Tidak lucu." Private menjawab ketus, membuat Blowhole menghentikan senyumannya. "Tapi aku heran. Diantara sekian banyak daftar kontak pada telepon genggam pemberian Kowalski, kenapa kau bisa menelepon Skipper?"

"Aku hanya melihat daftar log-mu. 'Skipper' adalah daftar kontak yang terakhir kau telepon. Jadi... yah." Blowhole berusaha menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih. Aku jadi lega." Private tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Blowhole. "Akhirnya dapat mengatakan apa yang selama ini kusimpan untuknya."

"Aku tidak tahu—"

"Terima kasih." Private menyela lagi, memutar tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk semuanya."

Blowhole mengkerutkan kening. "Ucapanmu terdengarseperti kita tidak akan berpisah."

"Apa kau mau berpisah?"

Blowhole menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Tentu tidak. Bodohnya aku jika ingin berpisah darimu."

Private merasakan bahwa wajahnya memanas lagi. "Apa maksud semua itu?"

Blowhole tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Private. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu, bolehkah?"

Private tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian memeluk Blowhole. "Tentu. Tentu boleh." Dan Private merasakan bahwa Blowhole membalas pelukannya, sangat erat. "Err—dokter Blowhole..."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau melonggarkan pelukannya? Kau menjepit tanganku yang diperban."

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

OWARI.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

LOLOLOL. Kok akhir-akhirnya si Private malah ngerusak suasana beginih sih... **8D** #plak

Oke, seperti yang tertera diatas, fic ini ditujukan untuk **Kucing Albino**, alias moustache-san... #dzigh dalam rangka *?* memenuhi hadiah kiribannya di DA.** 8D** Semoga dikau puas dengan fic ini Moustache-san... maaf banget lama soalnya daku sempet gonta-ganti plot... dan akhirnya pilih yang ini... **-_-"** Semoga berkenan Holevatenya~

Dan oh ya. Ada yang hack akun sahabat saya sepertinya... dan jujur, itu membuat saya gak enak hati sama sahabat saya. Dan, itu adalah pertama kali saya nemuin kasus seperti ini. Akun sahabat saya dihack hampir pada timing ketika ada yang nanya apakah dia mendomplang nama 'NakamaLuna' ataupun 'E-Sheet'.

Memang, ada sejumlah fic bertuliskan 'For NakamaLuna' ataupun 'E-Sheet universe' namun itu semua pasti ada alasannya. Dua fic yang pertama kali muncul dengan tulisan 'For NakamaLuna' itu ditujukan kepada saya, karena **saya rikues secara acak di FB** dengan ketentuan sebagai berikut: **'Bikin fic yang saya rikues, maka saya akan membuatkan fanart yang berasal dari fic rikuesan saya itu.'** Buktinya bisa anda lihat di DA saya. Sementara untuk fic yang dibuat oleh sahabat saya untuk saya baru-baru ini, itu ditujukan untuk trade fic yang artinya tukeran fic. Sahabat saya minta kepada saya apakah saya mau tukeran fic dengan dia, saya jawab boleh, saya mau. Dia rikues, saya rikues. GAK ADA SAMA SEKALI MAKSUD MENDOMPLANG.

Lalu untuk E-Sheet universe. Saya mikirnya gini, fandom Penguins of Madagascar itu masih sepi. Jadi, jika mengizinkan memakai alternate E-Sheet dalam cerita bisa membuat para author berdatangan ke fandom Penguins of Madagascar ini, MAKA SAYA MENGIZINKAN. Bagus juga kalau fandom ini jadi ramai, semakin banyak pembaca, semakin banyak pula cerita-cerita menarik tertuang untuk para penguin.

Jadi. Saya gak mau ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini lagi. Kalau misalnya gak suka sama saya bilang aja langsung. Dan ingat, saya gak pernah kepikiran untuk mendomplang popularitas saya, maupun fic saya. Jika memang pengen, mungkin saya udah melakukan hal-hal nekat yang tidak pantas saya sebutkan.

OH IYA, SEKALIAN MAU PROMOSI AHH~ **=D** Eit, ini bukan tentang fic saya kok.

**AYO! Dukung Komodo untuk menjadi salah satu New7wonders! **

Masa iya kita kalah dari negara lain? Mana semangat juang dan rasa nasionalisme-mu?

**CARANYA GAMPANG**!

Tinggal ketik: KOMODO kirim ke **9818**

Ingat! Ketik: KOMODO kirim ke **9818**

**GAK PERLU KHAWATIR PULSA ABIS! =D Biayanya hanya 1 PERAK SAJA PER SMS!  
><strong>Ayo buruan kirim! **=DD**

P.S: Semua author boleh mempromosikan Komodo, jadi gak perlu takut ntar dikira nyontek dari saya. Mari sama-sama kita buat Komodo menjadi salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban! **=) **Dan jika ada kesalahan untuk nomor pengirimannya, harap beritahu saya. **=)**

Yak. Saya rasa segini aja... **=)**

Review? Karena Review membuat fic menjadi lebih hidup.

**November 2011 ****NakamaLuna~**

Ingat! Ketik: KOMODO kirim ke **9818 **Yo~


End file.
